halofandomcom-20200222-history
Regenerator
The Regenerator is a piece of equipment used in Halo 3 Halo 3. In terms of function, it may be related to the Sterile Field Generator. Background The Regenerator, like the Bubble Shield, emits a small, green field of energy which restores a player's shield as well as well as anybody near you, as an enemy, for 15 Seconds. There is, however, a small delay before beginning the recharge, which means the player is still vulnerable, and you are vulnerable to weapons which can kill the player in one shot. It also is less effective if a lot of enemies are firing at you. It is the exact opposite of the Power Drain and when it is used in the same area as a Power Drain, the Power Drain overpowers the Regenerator. Other ways in which the Regenerator is dissimilar from the Power Drain is that the Regenerator remains rooted in the same spot where it is deployed while the Power Drain can move around. Trivia *Brutes have a tendency to throw out Regenerators to help repair the impact diffusion feature of their Power Armor. *If you stand near a Regenerator, you will hear your heart pulsating. The same applies in Halo: Combat Evolved where when you have one bar of health you can hear your rapid heartbeat. *When in a Regenerator with an opponent, melee, don't shoot, it's a much more effective way to take down your opponents. *If you stick a Spike Grenade to a Regenerator it will spin around with it. *In Forge, if you fix the respawn rate so that when you lay one down another automatically respawns, and if you keep laying them down, you will get practically unlimited health. *Just like the Bubble Shield, the Regenerator is akin and adjacent to the Power Drain is usage. *A bug with the Regenerator is to get your shields down ( while inside the shield's 'current' ) and you'll hear a scream as if you died or got shot at when your shields are down. Tactics *Using the Regenerator in conjunction with short range weapons leaves you almost invincible. *When you are being attacked with grenades, a Regenerator leaves you very hard to kill with grenades (except if you are directly stuck with a Plasma Grenade or Spike Grenade). *Despite people thinking you are unbeatable within the Regenerator's green proximity glow you can be killed by a powerful weapon, such as a Battle Rifle or Covenant Carbine. The Spartan or Elite that deployed the Regenerator can withstand body shots by the Carbine or Battle Rifle but can fall victim to straight headshots. *When using the Regenerator to quickly recover from an instant shield dropping blow, if in teams its best to drop the regenerator and have a body drop a bubble shield. But if in FFA, it would be smart to drop it in a hard to reach place, like one of the shotgun corners in the Pit. Sources Category:Equipment Category:Technology how do youu get one